Mechanics and people that work with tools desire to organize their tools by placing the tools in particular places, such as tool boxes, work benches, peg boards and tool holders. Conventional magnetic tool holders, such as a tool holder with ferrite magnets, are easy to deploy in workshops and garages and hold small tools and accessories (e.g., sockets). The conventional magnetic tool holders, however, are not suited for use in moving trucks and vehicles due to the forces in accelerating, turning and stopping.